


Consolation Prize

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came to me with a request. Not the one I'd have liked though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for a reader insert in a kind of smutty fic, but I can't really do that. So here it is, with a twist (and not smutty at all).

They came to my office that day with a request : they needed a loan to start a private school for kids with special needs. As a banker, I was mildly interested. Schools don't tend to be good businesses, and my company's main goal is to make money. However as a human being, I was moved by their project. They had some funds and a building, and they needed the money to buy furnitures and supplies.

  
  


It was almost a done deal, with the guarantees they brought, but I let them talk. They were both so gorgeous ! The tall one, with his light brown hair and grey-green eyes, looked like a Greek statue. His constant frown made me uneasy, but who cares ? The smaller one, although he seemed of petite stature at first, was clearly well built, with strong muscles rolling under the sleeves of his old fashioned shirt. The deep pools of his eyes entranced me greatly. Well spoken and friendly, he charmed me instantly. When he looked at me, I felt like the most important woman in the world. He also seemed to read me like a book, and I was naked under his stare.

  
  


I'm usually very professional and I never mix work and pleasure. But it was too good to be true. He was practically begging for it. I uncrossed my legs and leaned on the table, feigning interest in their presentation, while I extended my limbs under my desk to reach his feet. A good rub of my stiletto against his calf should show him my intents.

  
  


Unfortunately, there was already a foot there. I looked at them both and finally realized the seductive glances they were throwing at each other. Those guys were so much in love that I had no chance.

  
  


Maybe I'll have more luck next time.

  
  


By the way, they got their loan. I heard their school is a big success. My boss was quite happy with me and I got a promotion. The consolation prize, in a way.


End file.
